


A fic in which Ako, Rinko, and Sayo have their one month anniversary

by AimingSashimiG



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimingSashimiG/pseuds/AimingSashimiG
Summary: Just some short fluff.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Shirokane Rinko/Udagawa Ako
Kudos: 11





	A fic in which Ako, Rinko, and Sayo have their one month anniversary

“You’re sure that Ako-san will be doing things with her sister today, Rinko-san?”

“Yes, Sayo-chan… She seemed really enthusiastic about drumming with her.”

“Very well, then. Let’s go to the mall.”

It had been about one month since Ako had blurted out a confession to both Rinko and Sayo and they had accepted it. While they had made some fairly basic plans for their one-month anniversary, Rinko and Sayo wanted to go above and beyond those plans so they could surprise their girlfriend.

“So, to go over our plan, we’ll buy some clothes that Ako would like today, and then we’ll surprise her outside her school tomorrow,” Sayo said.

“Yes… But instead of a clothing store, I think I’d rather go to a fabric store. The sorts of clothes Ako-chan likes to wear are very expensive unless you make them yourself, and it always makes me really happy when I see her wearing something I made,” Rinko replied.

“I feel like I should be contributing more. Do you mind if I borrow your oven to bake some cookies, Rinko-san?”

“Go ahead.”

The two of them talked about their plans while they walked to the mall. They were so absorbed in their discussion that they nearly missed a loud, familiar voice.

“Thanks for coming to the mall to help me get presents for Rinrin and Sayo, onee-chan.”

“No problem, lil’ sis. I’m so proud that you’re such a thoughtful girlfriend.

“…Should we just give up for now, Rinko-san?” Sayo whispered to Rinko as the two of them hid behind a potted plant.

“I think it will be okay if we just wait. Ako-chan can’t sew, so I don’t think she’d go to the fabric store,” Rinko replied.

Frustratingly, Ako and Tomoe weren’t going anywhere, content to stand there and read the mall directory.

“So, what sorts of stores were you thinking of going to?” Tomoe asked her sister.

“For Rinrin, I need to get her something really special. She’s always been there supporting me, after all, both in this world and the one beyond. She is my strength, so I want to be hers. I’ve already given her many artifacts of power in the world beyond, so I thought I’d give her some artifacts of power in this world too,” Ako answered.

Rinko blushed at the words of praise.

“That sounds great, sis, but uh, what sorts of things are these ‘artifacts of power?’”

“Rinrin has been getting into sim games and stuff lately, and she said her computer was a bit slow sometimes, so I thought I’d get her some RAM.”

“I heard you could just download that, but I guess you have to watch out for viruses… So the computer store for Rinko. What about Sayo?”

“Sayo’s really special and important to me, too. She’s hard and strict on the outside but warm and gooey on the inside just like a really amazing cookie. And her guitar playing is all _bang_ with abyssal energy and stuff. I’d get her a new guitar, but I think she likes the one she has already a lot. Maya-san said she might like a new effects pedal, so I think I’m going to go to the music store and get the one she recommended.”

Now Sayo was blushing, too.

“Wow, that sure is a lot you want to give them Ako,” Tomoe commented, “But isn’t it all going to be a bit… expensive?”

“Eh, I don’t mind spending all my Roselia royalties on my GFs. And besides, it’ll be way more expensive when I have to buy Rinrin and Sayo engagement rings.”

“You sure are thinking ahead there. For now, should we go to the computer store?”

“Let’s go!”

And with that the Udagawa sisters finally departed the atrium.

“Ako-chan cares about us a lot, doesn’t she?” Rinko said quietly.

“Yes, she does. We should ensure this anniversary is very special for her,” Sayo replied, “And teach her how to control her finances, lest our future household budget fall into ruin.”

=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=

Ako ran to the exit of her school as soon as classes were done for the day. She was super excited for her one-month anniversary with Rinko and Sayo. But before she could use up her stamina bar running back home, she was stopped by her girlfriends right outside the school gate.

“Ako-san! I understand that you’re excited, but you shouldn’t run around on the school grounds,” Sayo scolded, though she had a smile on her face.

“That’s right, Ako-chan. Sayo-chan and I would be sad if you got hurt,” Rinko added.

“Sayo! Rinrin!” Ako exclaimed before trying to hug both of her girlfriends at the same time, “I’m so happy you’re here! But, um, didn’t we agree to meet for our anniversary date at 6?”

“I can’t deny that Rinko-san and I were restlessly looking forward to today, too, so we decided to surprise you. If this inconveniences you, I am sorry,” Sayo answered.

“Nah. I’m really happy about it. Though I did have some gifts for you and Rinrin that I left back home,” Ako said.

“Gifts are nice, but what Sayo-chan and I want more than anything else is to spend time with you, Ako-chan,” Rinko replied.

“That’s really smooth, Rinrin,” Ako said, blushing, “I love you two so much.”

“We love you too, Ako-chan,” said Rinko, giving Ako a kiss that was followed by one from Sayo.

“We made a reservation for dinner, but before that, how about going to the arcade? I know you said that you would do your best to sit still in the restaurant but it may be a good idea to let you get some of your energy out before then,” Sayo teased.

“Rinrin, Sayo’s bullying me!” Ako wailed, “Though the arcade is a good idea.”

Rinko giggled.

“Let’s go, then, Ako-chan. You can get your revenge on Sayo-chan in the games.”

The three girlfriends walked into the sunset hand-in-hand.


End file.
